Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver assistance technology, particularly to a system and method for detecting environment-induced disablement of an advanced driver assistance system.
Description of the Related Art
The advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) is one of the intelligent vehicle technologies the automobile manufacturers are enthusiastic to develop, expected to realize unmanned vehicles in future. ADAS assists drivers to drive/control vehicles, enhancing safety of drivers and traffic. ADAS normally uses image sensors, millimeter-wave radars or laser radars to detect the distance between a vehicle and a barrier so as to generate a vehicle control signal.
Environmental factors are likely to affect image sensors, millimeter-wave radars or laser radars of the conventional ADAS, impair the judgement of ADAS, and make ADAS fail to control the vehicle correctly. If the weather factor or road state causes a vehicle to slip, ADAS would be hard to control the direction of the vehicle. In some worse cases, a slipping vehicle may endanger the driver and others.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a system and method for detecting environment-induced disablement of ADAS to overcome the abovementioned problems.